The Bromance
by Basketballer43
Summary: Another one-shot! I was watching the voice and saw Adam and Blake's bromance... So why not do a fanfic about it? The bromance is Hoagie and Patton! Messed up couple I know but... It'll be cute in a stupid, bromancey way. Anyways please R&R!


**I was watching the voice and saw Adam and Blake's bromance... So why not do a fanfic about it? The bromance is Hoagie and Patton! Messed up couple I know but... It'll be cute in a stupid, bromancey way. Anyways onto the fanfic!**

**I don't own the KND or the Voice. Or the amazing, country singer, Blake Shelton. Or the cool, lead singer of Maroon5, Adam Levine.**

* * *

Seventeen year olds Patton Drilovsky, Wally Beetles, Nigel Uno, Bartie Stork, and Hoagie Gilligan, and five year old, Alex Uno were in the Uno's living room watching the recording of last nights, season finale of The Voice. Nigel and Alex were on the cream colored love seat, Patton was in the black, leather recliner, Wally was on the left side of the cream couch, Hoagie was in the middle, and Bartie was on the right side. It just began with Carson Daly, announcing the season finale. Bartie impatient, like he usually is, yelled at the TV, "C'mon, we get it, just start the flippin' show!"

"Bartie, just shut up." Alex said.

"Ya know, for a five year old, you got a mouth." Bartie eyed Alex. Bartie and Alex always get into word fights. Bartie always loses. Not because he lets Alex win, he doesn't. Alex it just really good with words, and Bartie well he just... Isn't.

"It's because I'm around you five, all the time."

"Dude, just give up. Alex is just... Better with words." Patton rolled his eyes.

"In other words, smarter." Hoagie smirked.

"Shut your talking hole, Gilligan! 'Cause you are just as crappy as me when it comes to English!" Bartie yelled. Hoagie opened his mouth and was about to defend himself, but he was cut off by Wally Beetles,

"Children, could you shut up?! I'm trying to focus on the Swon Brothers, the obvious winners."

"NO! Danielle Bradbery is gunna win, stupid!" Patton leaned over the arm of the recliner.

"You just want her to 'cause you think she's hot!" Nigel smirked.

"Nahh. I have a girlfriend. and even though we're on a break she's still my girlfriend. I want her to win because I think she is a great singer, and she deserves it." Patton said maturely. Which is odd since he has zero maturity... At all. But, Hoagie interrupted the maturity by yelling

"Dang Straight!"

"No. The Swon Brothers are going to win." Nigel said. Bartie nodded in agreement,

"Yup."

"I think Michelle is going to win." Alex shrugged. All the guys gave him a weird look. "What? She deserves it." Alex defended.

"Whatever, Little Man." Patton shrugged. 'Little Man' is Patton's official nickname for Alex.

"I wonder what the girls are doing?" Wally wonder out loud.

"Fanny's fangirling over Channing Tatum, Rachel's fangirling over Luke Bryan, and Ginny's playin' with a pillow pet, Kuki's online shopping and Abby's eatin' some type of candy." Bartie guessed.

"Wow, your guesses are very specific." Alex stated.

* * *

_~Rachel's bedroom~_

"I wonder what the guys are doing..." Seventeen year old, Virginia Sims wondered, playing with the unicorn Pillow Pet of Rachel's

"Somethin' stupid." Rachel McKenzie shrugged, Looking at shirtless Luke Bryan. Fanny nodded,

"Yep..." She said not taking eyes of her phone... She was looking at Channing Tatum...

"Probably." Abby said, sucking on her blurpleberry sucker.

"Yeahh... Ohh! These shorts are adorable!"

"Yeah... Probably." Ginny shrugged, going back to playing with Rainbow Turds. (The unicorn pillow pet.)

* * *

_~Uno's living room~_

The boys were watching The Voice, and The Swon Brothers were performing. All of them were watching, looking like they were sucked into the show. Until they were interrupted by Patton, who was thinking about something different... Very different. "Hoagie what we have is special." Bartie almost peed himself, Wally's eyes almost popped out of his head. And Nigel almost did both if those.

"I feel the same way." Hoagie said.

"Will you bro-out with me?" Patton asked. Bartie, Nigel, Wally almost died from laughing. But Hoagie and Patton ignored them,

"Yes I will bro-out with you!" Hoagie replied, ecstatically. They bumped fists and went back to watching TV, like nothing happened. Bartie, Nigel, and Wally were still laughing like crazy. Hoagie glared at them,

"Don't be hatin' on our bromance."

"Yeah, this is serious business." Patton glared. Wally pulled out his phone and texted Fanny, Abby, Kuki, Rachel, and Ginny,

_"It's times like this that you guys miss on..."_

Nigel pulled out his phone and texted Fanny and Abby,

_"I hate to tell you guys this but... I think your boys are cheating on you..." _ A few seconds later Nigel got a text back from Fanny,

_"What? With who?" _Nigel smirked and replied,

_"Each other..." _They went back to watching TV. About two minutes later, there was a knock on the door... Actually a pound on the door. Hoagie was already in the kitchen, so he ran over and opened the door. Abby's hand slapped his left cheek

"Ow. What was that for?" Hoagie asked.

"For cheating on Abby! With Patton!" Patton came to the door and Fanny pinched his chest, instead of slapping him. Patton winced,

"Fanny, you know I HATE being nippled tased!"

"We're not cheating on you! We have a bromance!" Patton yelled.

"A bromance? How old are you two? Five?" Rachel rolled her eyes. Alex walked over and smirked,

"Not even five year olds have bromances."

"You guys don't really have problems with our bromance, your just being Women." Patton sighed.

"Whatever."

"The bromance turns you on." Hoagie smiled.

"Little bit." Abby said. Fanny gave her a confused look, "It's proves that they ain't growin' up soon. That's good."

"Okay fine... maybe it's a little bit of a turn on."

"So you gunna let us keep it?" Patton asked, excitedly. Fanny and Abby looked at each other and smiled,

"Sure."

"Yes!" Both the boys exclaimed. And they fist bumped. Hoagie kissed Abby on the cheek and Patton did the same with Fanny. They closed the door and Ginny, Rachel, Kuki, Abby, and Fanny started walking back to Rachel's house.

"They are so stupid..." Fanny sighed. And all the girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

**I thought it turned out kinda cute. But you can tell me what you thought by reveiwing:) Their Bromance will be included in Why?, but I just didn't think it would work as a chapter. But in Why? The girls are going to let loose, and start liking the bromance. And Alex is my OC... Soo... Tell me what you** **thought and PLEASE reveiw!**


End file.
